


Stuffed

by purplepoprocks



Series: rantaro and shuichi fuckin :) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, Rantaro is a sadist, Sadism, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Penetration, hell yeah, shuichi wants to be hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepoprocks/pseuds/purplepoprocks
Summary: Rantaro shows Shuichi his collection of toys and tries out a few.Read tags for kinks!Continuation of “Tell Me Something I Don’t Know” (don’t need to read it to understand but it slaps hard recommend)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: rantaro and shuichi fuckin :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207565
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi is a trans man!!! If you don’t know trans men’s genitals change!!! He has a tiny dick!!!! Also rantaro calls his. Area a p*ssy sometimes. But that’s it no female anatomy not in my house. 
> 
> Enjoy ur stay

Shuichi was slumped onto the counter in the kitchen, scrolling on his phone. He was bored, having been leaning here for the past half hour. Rantaro was in the office getting some work done for his next voyage. He had a lot of legal stuff to go through and it always left Shuichi alone and bored.

But the detective's wish was then granted, as he heard the office door click. He perked up like a puppy, and upon seeing him, Rantaro smiled. 

"Hi baby. I'm all done!" 

Shuichi giggled and threw himself onto his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around his neck and got on his tippy toes, kissing his nose. "Hiiii."

Rantaro looked down at him with a soft expression. "I was wondering, my love..." He purred, strong hands gripping Shuichi's waist. "Do you wanna look at my toys tonight? I have some things I wanna try on you."

The shorter blushed and dropped his head down to hide it. "Yeah, w-we could do that."

The traveler hummed with satisfaction, hand sliding down to rest on his butt. He gave it a little squeeze, and Shuichi bit his lip. _Later_. He thought.

"It's almost seven. Why don't I treat you to my famous cooking?" Shuichi realized how hungry he was at that moment, and nodded. Rantaro was so good at switching a mood, he really had no idea how he did it.

And so Shuichi sat and talked to Rantaro as he prepared dinner, just pasta with veggies and chicken. But even something so simple was so good, especially with Rantaro's amazing cooking skills he learned around the world. They had a nice quiet dinner, Rantaro's eyes getting hungrier over time. Shuichi finished pretty fast, being hungry. The taller put their plates into the sink and weaved around the table to drop his head on Shuichi's shoulder. 

Hands snaked onto his waist. "Baaaaaaby."

The detective blushed. "Hm?" He knew what was coming.

"Do you wanna go take a look?" 

He nodded and got up, locking their fingers together and allowed Rantaro to lead him to the bedroom. He let go to open the closet, retrieving a shoe box. 

_Not so big, can't be too bad._ Shuichi thought.

The taller dropped it onto the bed and looked over at his boyfriend. "Pick your poison, princess."

He turned bright red and slowly opened the box, face getting hotter by the second. 

There was a decent amount of stuff in the box. Extra lube, butt plugs, handcuffs, a paddle, a candle (which confused him), what looked like a small vibrator, and two decently sized dildos. His hands were shaky as he went to pick something, hesitating. "Did... Did you have an idea for one of these?" He pointed at the dildos.

Rantaro nodded, watching him lustfully through his eyelashes. "Yeah, the pink one. The other one vibrates. I wanna start a little easier with you, see what you can handle first."

Shuichi picked up the pink dildo, as embarrassed as humanly possible. He guessed it was nearly six inches (for perspective, Rantaro was around the eight inch mark) "W-What did you want to do?"

He placed his hand over the one holding the toy. "That'd ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

Shuichi softly agreed, watching Rantaro move the box off the bed. He sat, beckoning the shaky boy to his lap. He clambered onto it, sitting on him and trying not to moan from the new contact. There was hands gripping his ass in a second, their lips smashing together. Shuichi dropped the dildo to the side and ran his hands through the green hair on the back of his head. The kissing got more and more heated, grinding more desperate. The smaller of the two was whimpering into Rantaro's mouth, making his dick grow harder. Their tongues tangled together, hands running up and down Shuichi's body. Rantaro pulled away.

"You're so pretty. I can't wait to see you ruined..." He growled, hands back on his ass.

Shuichi whimpered, not able to respond.

"My shy little angel... Don't worry, I already know you're a whore for dick. No need to hide it." He whimpered again. "So, what you're gonna do is take off everything and sit right here." He patted a spot in the middle of the bed. "You're gonna suck me off first, do you think you can do that for me, slut?"

Shuichi nodded frantically. "Y-Yes Sir." There was a twitch in Rantaro's pants. 

"Sir, huh?" The boy was looking down with embarrassment. "Such a good boy, always knows his titles. Now, strip."

Shuichi got off of him shakily, quickly pulling his garments off. Rantaro only watched with a smirk, undoing the button on his pants and pulling them and his boxers down enough for his hard cock to pop out.

The detective climbed onto the bed, licking his lips. Rantaro was kneeling in front of him after a moment, petting his head lovingly. "You wanna suck it, Shu? Wanna choke on my dick?"

He nodded frantically, hands hesitating but moving towards the leaking cock in front of him. "C-Can I? Please Sir?"

Rantaro purred. "Go on, pretty boy."

Shuichi reached out and held it in his hands, lapping at the head and stroking it rhythmically. He didn’t want to admit it, but sucking dick always got him off. The idea of serving Rantaro like this, making him feel good and not being allowed to feel good himself was so hot to him. Rantaro knotted his fingers into Shuichi's hair and tugged, growling. "No teasing. I wanna see you choke on me."

Shuichi moaned and pressed his thighs together, trying to compose himself. But he did what he was told and started bobbing his head, stroking what he couldn't take. Rantaro thrusted his hips to help, moaning above him. His moans were so hot, Shuichi was basically dripping down his thighs.

"Look at me, bitch. I want you to look at me with my cock in your mouth." Shuichi whined around it, looking up as tears welled up in his eyes. "That's a good slut." He kept fucking his throat with no mercy, Shuichi looking up at him oh so desperately. His cheeks were bright pink and tears were starting to roll down them. The detective gagged at a particularly hard thrust, causing Rantaro to pull his head off of his dick. Drool was dripping from his lips. Rantaro loved gagging, loving that he was too big for his boy's throat and yet he was still trying.

"You like my cock, don't you princess?"

Shuichi nodded eagerly, panting. "Yes Sir, love it, so so much," He whimpered, leaning downwards to lap at his boyfriend's balls. Rantaro moaned and he licked a wide stripe up his cock, engulfing it into his mouth again. He hummed, satisfied. Shuichi was doing so good.

Rantaro pulled him off again, watching him lick his lips before biting his bottom one. "Good boy. As much as I love seeing you like this, Tonight's gonna take some time." Shuichi nodded again. A finger hooked under the boy's chin, Rantaro looking down on him with his cock in his face. "So pretty." Rantaro placed his palm against Shuichi's cheek and brought his hand up, seeing him brace. He slapped him forcefully in the face, making him moan loudly. Rantaro smirked. He'd always wanted to slap him during sex but never did, for obvious reasons. This reaction was everything he wanted.

The travelers dick twitched. "You like that?" Shuichi hummed a small confirmation, barely able to process before he was hit across the face again, whining and rubbing his thighs together desperately. "I love my pain slut. Are you desperate?"

"Yes Sir, wanna feel good." Rantaro smiled at him, stroking his reddened cheek.

"Ok sweetie. I want you to ride that dildo while I watch you get off for me."

"Yes S-Sir." Rantaro smiled at his response. He watched him sit up and grab the dildo from the sheets. He was already so close, and that's just from sucking dick.

He went to position himself above it, trembling, when Rantaro told him to wait a second, reaching down just to feel Shuichi's arousal. He was soaked. "Little slut boy, huh? Sucking my dick really does make you excited."

Shuichi nodded and shut his eyes tightly, slowly sinking down on the dildo. He sobbed out, letting more and more fill him until he bottomed out. He cursed under his breath, with Rantaro watching him with lust. He was gently stroking himself now, groaning at the sight. It wasn't often he got this angle. 

Shuichi locked eyes with him, beginning to bounce on the toy. He tugged his lip with his teeth. "F-Fuck..."

Rantaro smirked at him. He was so shaky, huffing and moving his hips quickly for more stimulation. The sight was breathtaking. "You look so hot like this, such a whore for me.”   
  
Shuichi cried out, face, neck, and chest all turning red with blush. “A-Ah, please Sir,”

Rantaro reached out and held his chin, still stroking his cock. “Hm?”

The detective whimpered. “S-so good, want you,” 

His boyfriend purred at his words and smiled. “I know you want me, slut. Don’t you wish that dildo was my cock?” Shuichi nodded desperately and kept rolling his hips, mouth hanging open and drool beginning to run down his chin. A slap echoed through the room, Rantaro hitting him in the face again. Shuichi sobbed out.

This was so incredibly hot to him, he had to slow down in fear of cumming already.

Rantaro purred at his reaction, holding his chin again. “Do you wanna hear what I'm gonna do with you?”

Shuichi nodded again, eyebrows furrowed and breathing heavy. The other leaned in and his lips ghosted against Shuichi’s ear. “‘M gonna fuck your cute little ass while you take that dildo in your boy pussy. You want that?”

The smaller boy gasped and his hips stuttered. “Please, please, oh my gosh, please,”

”Oh, my good boy. So eager. Good good boy.” Rantaro kissed his neck, listening to his desperate whines as he bounced on the toy. “You’ve never taken two dicks before, have you baby?” He shook his head. “Mhm, but I know you want it. Have all your holes filled. What if I had a friend come and share you sometime, really get you two dicks at once.”  
  
Shuichi felt like he was going to pass out from how turned on he was and how much blood was rushing to his face. He held himself up on his boyfriend who was making bruises on his neck. “W-Wanna be your slut, please Sir, do whatever you want to me,” 

The traveler was more than pleased with how Shuichi was acting and his begging. “So good, baby. C’mon, turn around. You deserve it.”   
  
Shuichi whimpered and adjusted, getting on his hands and knees facing away from Rantaro. The elder reached for the lube in the bedside table, squirting some on his hand and rubbing it on his dick and Shuichi’s hole. It had been a few weeks since Rantaro had fucked him there. When Shuichi was feeling especially dysphoric he would stick to just using his ass to try and ease it. He then began pushing in, the tightness making him groan and throw his head back. The detective winced from the stretch and bit his lip hard.

Shuichi then whined, pushing back and letting the dick further inside him. The dildo was still inside him too, so every inch felt like so much more. Then Rantaro was in, allowing the boy to adjust to the feeling. He leaned over and peppered kisses onto Shuichi’s back and shoulders. “How’s it feel, pretty boy?”

He moaned out loud, dropping his head. His thighs began to tremble. “S-So full, o-oh god,” it was a new, yet so good sensation. He had never felt so stuffed in his life. Every movement stirred something inside him and he was panting out whines. It was really indescribable. 

Hands caressed his sides. “My good slut boy. You’re so tight yet you’re taking it so well. You just swallow me up.”

”Please move Sir, wanna feel good.”

The taller purred and obliged, slowly fucking him. He reached around to hold the hilt of the toy in Shuichi’s other hole. He was on the verge of tears already.   
  
Rantaro began slowly fucking the toy in and out of him too, creating a nice rhythm. Shuichi went quiet, mouth agape and only squeaks audible. Drool was pouring down his chin and tears began to stream down as well. He couldn’t form a coherent thought, never mind a word. He reached back and grabbed at Rantaro before getting a grip on his forearm. His legs were shaking more and more, he couldn't take it.

The man inside him felt his muscles contract and he tightened around the cocks inside him, slamming his eyes shut and curling his toes. He was blushing, so embarrassed from cumming this fast. He just couldn't help it as his hips twitched back and forth, a broken moan escaping him. 

The intrusions slowed yet kept a decent pace, going deeper than before. Rantaro chuckled to himself and kissed Shuichi's shoulder. "Cumming already? My slutty angel." Even with his twitching, he didn't stop fucking into him, groaning into his ear. Shuichi felt like he was going to pass out from everything going on, his hot boyfriend moaning in his ear while he fucked him in the ass and fucked his heat with a dildo at the same time. This was easily the hottest thing he could think of.

"Oh my god, holy fuck, Sir, I-I can't," He panted and tried to compose himself, the overstimulation from his orgasm fading back into pleasure. It never took long with him, just because of how much more it turned him on that Rantaro was using him. He sped up his hips then, sinking his teeth into Shuichi's delicate skin. "It's so much, s-so good,"

Lips kissed the bite mark. "Oh baby, my good baby boy... Do you like being full like this?"

He nodded frantically. "Please, o-oh my god,"

Rantaro purred. "You're so cute. 'M not gonna hold back now, ok? What's your color?"

"G-Green," Shuichi gasped.

He heard a growl and the cocks inside him began thrusting rapidly, pistoning in and out of him, rearranging his insides. His jaw slacked and broken cries were all that came out. Tears began welling up and falling down his cheeks, eyebrows furrowed to the point of cramping. He had never felt so good in his entire life, so full and slutty and holy shit- Rantaro was the one doing it to him.

Said one fucking the daylights out of him was panting, Shuichi's tight heat setting off an animalistic side of him. "So fucking tight, such a good whore for Daddy. Fuck, baby boy," He trailed sloppy kisses up the spine of the shaking boy. "Fucking cock whore, gonna breed your ass. You want that, huh? Tell me you want me to breed you, Shu."

Shuichi had fallen forward, his face pressed into the sheets, drool and tears puddling. "A-ah, hng, please, S-Sir," He choked out, trying with all his might to beg for him. "H-ah, oh," He squeaked, breath getting caught in his throat. "Breed me, p-please, s-so full,"

Rantaro groaned and moved the toy and his hips faster. Shuichi's back arched further and he whined out loudly, fingers clenching around the sheets and knuckles turning white. His body was simultaneously telling him to push back and let them deeper into him, take it like a good boy, and to flinch away, the overwhelming sensation at some points feeling like too much. But he kept pushing back, taking Rantaro and mewling out pleas.

The green haired one bit his lip, digging his nails into the other's hip bones as the heat in his abdomen grew. He was so tight, yet he was being fucked in both holes with no problem, taking it all. Rantaro was ecstatic to see how well he was doing, watching his boy unravel under him into a blabbering mess, sobbing into the sheets and pushing back against him and the toy. "P-Plea- a-ah, c-can't, fuck," He was tightening around him, and Rantaro could tell he was close too.

Rantaro's eyes squeezed shut and he groaned deeply, rutting his hips faster and faster as the heat brought him over the edge. His wrist stuttered moving the toy, before he pushed it in as deep as Shuichi could take it, giving him a few more deep thrusts before pushing himself just as deep. "Fuck, baby. My bitch, take it, take it, fuck, take it," He spat, throwing his head back and pumping his ass full of his seed.

Once he had successfully finished inside, he leaned over and dug his teeth into Shuichi's shoulder again. His face, ears, shoulders and chest were all covered in blush. He was whining and panting, hips rolling. He was so close, and the feeling of being bred was pushing him over the edge. The traveler moved the toy inside him slowly, allowing his second orgasm to come with high pitched, desperate whimpers. His walls gripped the cocks, milking the rest of Rantaro's cum out of his cock. His hips bucked and his muscles spasmed, taking the sheets into his teeth and allowing himself to bite down on them, sobbing and twitching.

Kisses trailed along his shoulders, and he felt both of his holes slowly be emptied, cum dripping from his ass down his thighs. 

Rantaro's hands massaged his bottom and he purred so happily. He loved to admire Shuichi's fucked out holes dripping with his cum. It was one of his trophies after reducing his boyfriend to a sobbing mess.

"You're such a good boy. You did so well, took it so good. My baby boy." The traveler cooed, laying next to the boy and pulling him against his chest. The smaller took a moment to regain his strength, sensitive and sore. So they sat, regaining their composures with Rantaro petting Shuichi's head, whispering praises to him.

"Th-That was so hot, f-fuck me," Shuichi panted, holding onto Rantaro for dear life.

He agreed, kissing the top of his head. "You sound so pretty, you look so pretty, angel. I love making you mine so much." He gripped Shuichi's ass. "Mine..."

The detective nodded. "Y-Yours, all yours. My holes are yours, Rantaro."

Rantaro purred. "My precious boy... Can I go get us some water? I'll get you a snack too, okay?" Shuichi nodded and they shared a delicate kiss. He pulled away and got up, leaving the fucked out boy alone in the sheets. But he was back quickly, helped him sit up, and they drank water and Shuichi ate the crackers he was brought. "So what do you think, bubs? You like taking two at a time?"

Shuichi blushed and kept his gaze down. He did a small nod. The other smiled.

"I'm glad. I'm happy you want to try new things with me. And there's still plenty more where that came from." Shuichi shuddered at the remark. He was more than excited, but the thought still made him deathly nervous. A strong warm hand was placed over his on the blankets. "At your own pace, of course."

The smaller nodded, the blush never having left since Rantaro kissed him in the kitchen. He was learning more about himself than he thought he would, and he was slowly finding himself coming up with ideas not too different from the other's.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY FIC 3 IN DA BAG!!!! Again if u want to request go for it. I have a few ideas as to what Rantaro will try on Shuichi but I will TAKE EM. 
> 
> also i have no clue when this will end im just goin stupid mode and im horny for sadistic rantaro WOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Also if u have unrelated requests I may do them as long as it isn’t dom Shuichi or sa*ouma :)


End file.
